


1,000 Light Years Away

by minballs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Distance, HyungWonho - Freeform, In Love, Long, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Moon, Mystery, Planets, Soulmates, Star - Freeform, Stars, alien - Freeform, galaxy, space, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minballs/pseuds/minballs
Summary: Hoseok had always been obsessed with the stars from the time he was able to lift his head enough to look up at the sky. He's somehow become convinced that somewhere, perhaps on another planet, his soulmate is also out there looking up at the stars. Maybe someday technology will advance enough for them to meet?





	1,000 Light Years Away

For a romantic like Lee Hoseok, it really was no odd thing that he was so drawn to the stars and their meanings. Behind every constellation was a legend of lost loves, and every comet that flew by had a million and one stories to tell from all its travels. Every night since he was old enough to go outside by himself, he would hike to the top of their little hill in the backyard, sheltered from the wind by the ancient yew tree that marked the peak, and stretch out in the soft grass to look up into the inky darkness while his mind danced off into a world of its own. Sometimes, living in the little countryside with no large cities nearby could be a blessing. With next to no light pollution and very little cloud cover throughout the year, he nearly always had a clear view. In the summer his favorite to seek out was Pegasus, standing proud with his wings outstretched across the sky. In the winter it was Orion, using his two hunting dogs in pursuit of the Seven Sisters.

 

His mother never really could understand his obsession, but she never tried to stop him. She had always firmly believed in letting her sons explore their imaginations and make up their own little adventures, and even though Hoseok's seemed to be much more intense than Hojin's had ever been she remained steadfast in her decision to let him do what he pleased. It wasn't like they lived anywhere that she needed to be concerned about him running off or getting kidnapped anyway. He never left the backyard.

 

She did get curious and asked him once why he loved the sky so much, and his sweet little smile nearly melted her heart when he realized someone was willing to listen to his ideas. "Because I'm in love with him, Mama."

 

This took her aback slightly. Who could he possibly be talking about? She had never seen anyone out here with him, and a twinge of anxiety began to gnaw at the pit of her stomach. He was only 10; did he think he'd fallen in love with Orion or something? "Who, Hoseokkie?"

 

Hoseok instead just gave her another genuinely happy smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he does. "No, Mama! In school we had to read a story about these people who were called soulmates. Mine lives on another planet, but a really really far away one! He sits outside too and we talk in our minds to each other. Maybe one day a scientist will make a portal door thing for us to see each other. Wouldn't that be cool?"

 

Mrs. Lee wasn't sure whether she should address the fact that her son seemed to be openly saying that he was gay or to be more concerned that he did, in fact, believe that he'd fallen in love with some made up boy that lived on one of Hoseok's mystery planets. She didn't want to completely crush his spirit, but at the same time she knew his heart would be broken when he inevitably realized the truth anyway. "Hoseokkie...I don't really know if that's how it works..."

 

He just laughs in response. "It's because you're a grown up, Mama. Grown ups don't know how to believe in things."

 

She sighs and drops the subject, instead leaning in to kiss his cheek before turning to head back into the house. Hoseok was right; adults didn't believe in such things. He deserved to dream for just a few more years.

 

As time wore on and he matured, he left behind a lot of his childhood games and stories. There no longer was a hungry bear that made noises whenever the furnace kicked on, and the yew tree was no longer a castle built by goblins just for him. He had become a man, and was no longer the starry eyed little boy that lent his entire focus to contemplating the contents of all of the universe. He was one of those grown ups that had stopped believing in things that had once held wonder to him through the curious eyes of a child.

 

He had to admit though, every now and then he felt a strange pang of loneliness. It was almost as if a wave of melancholy would just come crashing down over him, and he had no idea what the source of it may be. Once upon a time he had read on the internet that if someone passed away and no one was left to mourn them, the grief would be assigned to a random person somewhere else on Earth. It sounded like a fairytale, but maybe that was it? As usual, he would shake it off and go back to whatever it was he had been doing beforehand. It wasn't something that merited being dwelled on more than a few seconds.

 

It was one of these strange feelings that compelled him to wake up late one night, and finding himself unable to fall back asleep he decided to take that familiar hike up to the yew at the top of the hill. It wouldn't hurt anything to just go and look, would it? The night was warm and the air a bit heavy from the mid-summer humidity, and almost as soon as he was settled down in the grass he felt an overwhelming rush of nostalgia overtake him. It was almost as if no time had passed at all, and everything here had just been paused in time while they waited for him to come back. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his eyes lifted to roam over the millions of stars above him. Was his Starboy still waiting around for him too?

 

"Hyungwon....are you awake?" he whispers, both aloud and in his head.

 

And somewhere, in a bed a thousand light years away from the field where Hoseok was laying, Hyungwon was startled awake from his deep sleep. The familiar voice echoed inside his mind, and a sense of peace washed over him.

 

_"Hoseok...I knew you hadn't forgotten me."_


End file.
